moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Mika Samuels
Mika Samuels is a character who appears in the fourth season of The Walking Dead. She is one of the two daughters of Ryan Samuels who are cared for by Carol Peletier following their father's death. She is portrayed by Kyla Kenedy. Personality Mika has a sweet, innocent personality to her which she has maintained even as the world has deteriorated around her. Carol describes Mika in the same way as she remembers her own daughter Sophia, stating she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She also remarks that such people are most likely to die in the post-apocalyptic world. Mika is deeply upset by the loss of her father and comes to regard Carol as a surrogate mother during her time at the prison. While she also cares deeply for her sister Lizzie, she is also aware of Lizzie's fragile mental state, moreso than anyone else. She knows about Lizzie feeding live animals to the undead, but she never tells anyone. History Little is known about Mika's life before the zombie outbreak, except that she lived in Jacksonville, Florida. She and her sister Lizzie lost their mother during the outbreak and spent a great deal of time travelling across the country as the undead plague spread. The girls and their father would eventually find refuge with Rick Grimes and his group at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. When a deadly flu strain began spreading through the prison, many prison residents fell victim to it and reanimated as walkers after death. Ryan was bitten by one of the undead and died soon after, asking Carol to take care of Mika and Lizzie as though they were her own. When the prison is later destroyed by the Governor, the survivors become divided, with Mika and Lizzie taking Rick's baby daughter Judith and joining Tyreese in fleeing the prison. Whilst trying to survive in the wilderness, Mika shows that she is capable of defending herself against walkers, but is unwilling to harm living people or animals for any reason. When Carol reunites with Tyreese following her exile from the prison, she tries to teach Mika how to survive outside, including how to hunt, but Mika remains hesitant to take any life, even for the sake of survival. Death In the episode "The Grove", Carol, Tyreese, the Samuels sisters and Judith find an empty cottage in a clearing in the middle of the forest. They have access to clean water and game and nuts for food, so they consider remaining there indefinitely. When Carol and Tyreese return to the grove after hunting, they find Lizzie standing over Mika's body holding a bloody knife. Lizzie had stabbed her own sister to death, but insists that everything is alright since she didn't damage Mika's brain, meaning that she will reanimate. Carol and Tyreese are horrified by what Lizzie has done, but as Carol moves closer Lizzie raises a gun, urging the others to wait until Mika reanimates. Carol manages to convince Lizzie to lower her gun and let Tyreese take her and Judith back into the house. With Lizzie out of sight, Carol stabs Mika's head to stop her from turning. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:The Walking Dead Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Stabbed to Death